Chekov Can't Lie
by squirrelmaster
Summary: Written for the St xi kinkmeme on LJ. A drunken Chekov accidently hints to Kirk that Spock may have some unspoken feelings for him. Spock/Kirk Slash
1. Chapter 1

Spock, as all those around him knew, was nothing, if not a man of logic. So, none of Spock's crewmates were surprised as they, one-by-one, discovered his unspoken feelings for their captain, James T. Kirk. After all, Kirk was a well-desired man; attractive, intelligent, charming, witty, courageous, outgoing, and a full-fledged hero. To love James Kirk was… logical.

"Why do you suppose Spock doesn't tell the captain how he feels?" Sulu leaned over his station in order to talk to his friend. "Perhaps he ees just too shy to say anything," Chekov said, leaning over as well. "That's no excuse," Sulu replied. "If I liked someone I'd go straight up and tell them right to their face." Chekov rolled his eyes. "Sure you vould, Hikaru." Sulu jerked his head up to look at the navigator. "What's that supposed to mean, _Pavol_?" Sulu questioned, just a little louder than he intended.

"Lt. Sulu, Ensign Chekov. If you two are quite finished, you both have jobs to do." Mr. Spock suddenly appeared behind the pair as they blush from being caught. "Yes, Mr. Spock," said Sulu. "Sorry, sir," said Chekov.

The hearty laughter of Captain Kirk could soon be heard throughout the bridge. "There's no need to embarrass the poor guys, Spock. I'm sure with brains like theirs they are perfectly capable of multitasking. There's nothing wrong with a little gossip now and then. Although, next time you two should try and keep it to your own station. What were you guys going on about anyway?"

Chekov and Sulu exchanged glances before looking over at Spock. If looks could kill, the two yellow-shirted officers would most certainly be dead; apparently, he had heard everything. Sulu tried to explain. "Well sir," he started. "We uhh…" Chekov came to the rescue, "Ve vere just discussing Lt. Uhura and Meester Scott! Ve had heard zat zey had started a romantic relationship!" "Sulu mental thanked god for Chekov's quick thinking. If such things weren't so illogical, Spock would have done the same.

"Scotty and Uhura, no way!" Jim bought the lie with no problem. "Uhura, is that true? You're with Scotty? Man, you sure got over Spock pretty fast, didn't you. He not satisfying enough?" Uhura and Spock simultaneously flushed; Spock's was unnoticeable, of course. "That is none of your business, _Captain_!"

Once again, the bridge rung with the sound of Jim's laughter. "If that's not an admission, I don't know what is."

"Captain, I request that you cease your attempts to pry into the personal lives of those under your command." Worried that Jim's attention might soon shift onto him, Spock decided that it was time to put an end to all of the frivolous conversation.

Jim's smile faltered for a second as he looked back over to his first officer. "Of course, Mr. Spock," he said, as his radiating grin reappeared. "Anything for you."

Spock could hardly contain his blush. His emotions displayed themselves for all on the bridge to see. Jim was the only one that seemed to be blind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_ Alright, so as I said in the summary, I wrote this for a prompt on the st_xi_kink on LJ. This is my first. So.. yayz for me. Anywho, to my ONE reviewer, _

_**: **__hehe, thank you , thank you. I love the Spock blush too! I was worried it would be completely OOC but I think I got it ok. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!_

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK SPIRKSPIRK SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK SPIRKSPIRK SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK **

"Come on, Bones. Don't leave me hanging here, man. I need you tonight. When have you ever said no to a drink? Shore leave doesn't come along every day. Join me." Jim was in the middle of begging his CMO to join him in coming to a surface bar and getting completely smashed.

"Look, Jim, I've been the Chief Medical Officer of this goddamned ship for three months now, and I'm still elbow deep in paperwork, not to mention all the actual doctoring that I have to do. I don't know how in the hell you manage to find the time to get drunk when you have this whole ship to run." McCoy had decided that if he had this much work to do as only the CMO, surely Jim had even more as the captain.

"That's an easy one Bones. The combination of mass amounts of procrastination and the best damn first officer that a man could ever hope for, affords me plenty of recreational time." That really got Bones going.

"I can't believe you, Jim. You're really pawning off all your work onto Spock?" "Not all of it," Jim said in an attempt to defend himself. "Just all the boring technical stuff that I can't be bothered with."

Bones wanted to be surprised, but this was typical Jim. "I can't believe that Spock is just letting you use him like that." 'Spock never struck me as the kind of guy that would let his feelings compromise his duties, or anything else for that matter,' he thought to himself.

"Well, according to Spock, this arrangement is a most logical one. He seems to think that I work much better when I am provided with, and I quote, 'nauseatingly long amounts of time in the presence of other social creatures like myself.' In addition, he also implied that the reports would be much more efficient if he was the one to deal with them. To be honest, I'm not really sure if I should have been insulted or if I was right in just going with it."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it as an insult, Jim. He's just telling the truth, after all." Bones couldn't resist taking that shot; it was an easy one. "Oh, so now you're insulting me to, eh? Well fine, I'll just go find someone else to go drinking with me."

"I've been trying to get you to do just that ever since you stepped into my med bay. If I knew a cheap insult was all it took, I'd have done it much sooner." Jim smiled, despite himself. Bones' grumpy ways never ceased to amuse him. "Alright, alright; I'll get out of your hair. Don't be surprised if I show up on the bridge tomorrow, dead from alcohol poisoning, because I didn't have my doctor with me."

"I won't be." With that, Bones turned on his heels, set on getting some work done.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I've had so many reviews in such a short amount of time! I LOVE it! So, to my reviewers:_

_**Lemon Icee: **__Thank you, thank you. I think the Bones/Kirk talk is probably my favorite thing to write. It comes pretty easy because I can just imagine them talking about it. Haha._

_**Maggie2mw: **__I shall try my hardest to write as much as I can, as fast as I can. Haha, I wrote this chapter while watching _The Voyage Home.

_**Knp10: **__Hahaha, I am a total Spirk freak! No one can resist it!_

_**Calipalace: **__Thank you so much! The OOCness is what I worry about the most. Haha, and np about writing it. I saw the prompt and was like, 'ZOMG, That's mine! I must write this!'_

_**Momiji'sunusedhalo: **__Haha, everyone's gotta love cheap shots at Kirk! At first I thought Sulu should have been the savior because it would have been so cute to have Chekov as the one stuttering and trying to come up with something, but then I decided it was better the other way. He is the Enterprise's litter genius after all! ^.^ And thanks for letting me know about the typo. When I first started writing it I wasn't sure how to spell it and then once I finished I forgot to check._

_**Srta. Kinomoto: **__ Heehee, thank you, thank you!_

_**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **__Thankys! I hope you like this chapter as much! And don't worry, Jim's definitely gonna get a smack or two!_

_Alright, I finally got three typed up so I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter might either be really short or really long, depending on how I go about it. So, review and tell me if you rather I'd post the next chapter as soon as possible with only the Chekov/Kirk bar scene, or if you'd be willing to wait until I have a Spirk encounter written. ON TO THE STORY!_

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK**

Jim stalked down the corridors of the Enterprise, grumbling to himself. The usual crowding of people was nowhere to be seen. After three months of nonstop missions, The Enterprise had been granted one week of shore leave and nearly everyone onboard had taken immediate advantage of it.

"Now who am I gonna go drinking with?" Finally Jim made his way to the transport room where he found Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov. Scotty was handling the station, ready to beam Chekov down to the surface.

"Scotty! You are just the man I've been looking for!" 'Things are looking up. Scotty's the perfect substitute for Bones as a drinking buddy."

"Yea, en why is that, Captain?" Scotty asked, accent thick, as he looked up from his screen to his captain. "It just so happens," Jim started. "That I am in need of a drinking partner. _Doctor _McCoy seems to think that work is more important, so he left me without a friend to get drunk with."

"Well then, I'm sorry ta tell ya this, Captain, but aeh ave got ah lot of work ta do mahself. This leave is gonna give me ah chance to catch up on mah technical journals!" Scotty said with a smile.

'Just perfect,' Jim thought, his grin instantly disappearing. 'Trust Scott to pass up on shore leave just so he can spend more time on the Enterprise. This guy seriously needs a girl.' "So what the hell am I suppose to do then?" Jim asked, now completely annoyed at being rejected by two members of his crew.

"Why doncha ask Spock ta join ya?" Scotty suggested. "Spock?" Jim questioned, baffled. "Why on Earth would I ask Spock? That man wouldn't know fun if it slapped him in those pointy ears of his. He's probably never had a drink in his life. Besides, he's planning on spending his shore leave time on board the Enterprise. He'll no doubt think that anything else would be illogical."

"Ah, but aeh'm sure he'd make an exception for you, Jim, if only ya asked him." For a moment Jim, once again, looked completely baffled. "What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned. "Spock just barely got over hating me." A grim expression made its way onto Jim's usually happy face. "Even if he did suddenly become Mr. Sociable, I'd be the last guy he'd want to be around."

Scotty had to hold himself back from slapping his captain upside the head. 'Is he really that blind?' He asked himself. "Well, uh," Scotty started, desperate for a way out of the current conversation.

"Vhat about me, Keptin? I'll go drinking vith you." Jim and Scotty both turned their heads to the beaming pad. They had both forgotten that the young ensign was even there. "Well there ya go, sir. Ya got your man." Scotty said, turning to face Jim again while gesturing towards Chekov. Jim turned back to his Chief Engineer. "Chekov? Really?" "He is offering." Scotty replied. Jim once again looked at Chekov, who, by now, was awkwardly twiddling his fingers and glancing nervously between the two men in front of him. "Are you even allowed to drink?" Jim asked. "You're only seventeen."

Chekov blushed as he puffed up his chest. "On the contrary, Keptin. I hawe just turned eighteen." "That's still under the legal drinking age, Chekov." "Not if ve beam down somevhere in Europe, preferable my home country of Russia," Chekov countered, suddenly becoming serious as he spoke of his homeland.

Jim sighed, his shoulders slumping, and his hand coming up to massage the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Scotty, set the coordinates for London." "Aye, sir." "London? But sir," Chekov started. "Chekov," Jim interrupted. "I don't speak Russian. In London, they at least speak English." Chekov looked temporarily put out, as he began to pout.

"Ready to beam, sir," Scotty said. Jim sighed one last time as he joined Chekov on the beaming pad. "Energize."

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK**

**A/N: **Yayz! Chapter three is done! I think it's really strange that my author's notes are longer than my actual story… oh well. Remember to review for me and tell which way you want me to post! I'll begin writing the next chapter starting right now. I have one question for you though… How exactly do you pronounce, 'hawe' I wrote it… and yet it makes no sense to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Alright I managed to make the bar scene longer than I originally thought so I decided to just post what I have. Plus, most everyone voted to past what I have when I have it, so here you go! But first.. to my loyal reviewers (I love you guys!!):_

_**Momiji'sunsedhalo: **__Haha, thank you! I knew I couldn't be the only one who was confused about that. I love the opportunities this story is giving me to write such cute Chekov scenes!_

_**Aya Shiori: **__Heehee, this fast enough?And thankies for the compliment!_

_**Shatterwing: **__I'll probably spend the rest of my life trying to figure it out. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!_

_**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **__Haha, don't worry he gets a metaphoric slap to the face in this chapter!_

_**Srta. Kinomoto: **__I agree, haha! Thankies, I hope you like this one!_

_**Maggie2mw: **__It's my favorite out of all of them! "They are not, the hell, your whales." XD It cracks me up every time! Anyways, here you go!_

_**Chase Ivory: **__Thankies! That's what I was going for! There's lots of cuteness in this one as well! I hope this one was worth the wait!_

_**Lemon Icee: **__Haha, no doubt. Thankies and I hope you enjoy!_

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK**

"You see, keptin!" Chekov exclaimed spilling his drink onto the floor as he twirled in his seat. "You don't need Doctor McCoy and Meester Scott to hawe a good time! For, novone can liven up a party, like a Russian can!" It was completely obvious that Pavel Chekov was drunk. The slurred speech and the rocking movements made sure that all those in the quaint little English pub knew it. The one whom he was talking to, James Kirk, was no better off.

Jim leaned over towards Chekov and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are quite right, Mr. Chekov," he said. "I definitely don't need those two idiots, as long as I've got you to hand with. In fact, I prefer it this way. And do you want to know why, Pavel?" He asked as he leaned in even closer. "Vhy is that, sir?" Chekov asked. "It's because you are just so damned cute!" Jim answered as he pinched Chekov's cheek and began to laugh.

Chekov laughed with him. "I knov, sir. I am wery adorable!" Chekov continued to giggle. "You are indeed, Mr. Chekov. And if I might be so bold as to say, Sulu is a lucky man to have you." "But, sir, he does not hawe me," Chekov said, his laughter ending. "He doesn't?" "No, sir." "But, it's, like, way obvious that you two dig each other. What's the problem?" Jim questioned, setting his glass down for the first time that night.

"I don't knov, sir. I, too, thought it vas obwious. He is alvays acting as though he vants me and yet he newer says anything. I hawe begun to send hints that I like him as vell and still, nothing. I am vorried that perhaps I hawe misread things."

"No way, Chekov. I've seen the way he looks at you when we're on the bridge. Believe me when I say I've got nothing better to do. Anyway, I'm completely certain that he like you too." Jim was telling the truth, without any Earth-threatening disasters to deal with, he had almost nothing to do on board the Enterprise. After all, as he'd explained to Bones earlier, Mr. Spock had kindly taken over most of his busy work.

"Then vhy does he not say anything, keptin?" "Well, maybe he's just shy, Pavel. You should think about making the first move yourself." Jim suggested.

"I do not knov, keptin. Vhen I told Hikaru zhat I thought zhat zhe reason Mr. Spock does not tell you about his feelings vas because he vas too shy, he said zhat zhat vas no excuse and zhat if he liked somevone he vould tell zhem right avay." Chekov explained. However, Jim hadn't really caught the latter half of that last thought.

"What did you just say, Chekov?" Jim asked, somewhat numb. He wasn't sure if that was coming from the drink or from the conversation and at the moment, he didn't really care. "I said zhat Hikaru doesn't think zhat shyness ees an excuse to not tell somevone hov you feel about zhem." Chekov said. "No, not that. Spock." "Spock, keptin?" "You said that Spock was too shy to tell me his feelings. What feelings, Chekov?" For a moment Chekov just stared blankly, and then his eyes widened in realization. "Chekov?"

"I uh… I have no idea vhat you are talking about, sir." Chekov grasped his drink in both hands and tried desperately to become invisible. He, of course, failed.

"Don't even give me that crap, Chekov. I saw that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now spill." Jim paused, waiting for Chekov to answer him; when he didn't, Jim spoke again. "That's an order, ensign."

Chekov visibly gulped. "Alright, sir, but I varn you, Meester Spock vill kill me for telling you zhis." "Just tell me," Jim demanded. Chekov sighed. "Vell sir, zhe thing is," he paused again. Jim was beginning to lose his patience. "Go on," he pushed. Chekov gulped again. "Meester Spock ees in lowe vith you, keptain." There was a long and heavy silence following Chekov's admission.

"Bullshit."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Yayz! This is the longest chapter so far. Although, that's not really saying anything because all my chapters are freaking short. Anywho, I just needed to get this part out so that I can move onto Jim talking to Bones, which should be amazingly fun, if not hard, to write. I will attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Haha, I wrote this one while I was at the theater, watching Harry Potter with my friend, Scotty. (Heehee, Scotty) It took me forever to type this because I get way distracted. (Took me so long, I already wrote most of the next chapter. :P) So, to my reviewers:_

_**Shatterwing: **__Heehee, thanks. Hopefully you love this one too._

_**Umino Akiko: **__My thoughts exactly!!_

_**Maggie2mw: **__ Haha, I know. Poor little Chekov has gotten himself in so much trouble._

_**Momiji'sunusedhalo: **__That was my favorite line too! He ees joost so wery adorable! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**SasoriKun9: **__I completely agree. I know he'd definitely dominate me! XD Hope you like this chapter!_

_**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **__Heehee, I'm kinda starting to love how this story has more Chekov than Jim or Spock. Thankies! Hope you like it!_

_**Lemon Icee: **__Thankies! And don't worry… I have nothing interesting to say either…_

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK**

After the effects of Chekov's words had finally sunk in, Jim suddenly decided that he wasn't in the mood for drinking anymore. He immediately stood up and began fumbling around for his communicator. "Mr. Scott, this is Jim. Beam me up, now." "Aye, sir. Are you alright?" Scotty questioned. Jim ignored his concern. "Energize." "Keptin! Vait!" Chekov yelled, but he was too late, the Captain was gone. Chekov sighed. "Nov, vhat? Aioh, Meester Spock ees goink to kill me."

Back on the Enterprise, Jim had just appeared and was now stumbling off of the beaming pad. "What's the matter, Captain? You've only been gone for two hours. And where's Chekov?" Scotty was beginning to worry.

"Um, Chekov? He's uh, he's still down there. I'm just, I'm gonna go now. I need to walk around for a while. I'm not feeling too good," Jim managed to say. "Do ya want me ta tell Dr. McCoy that you're on your way?" Scotty asked. "No. No, I'm fine. I just, I have to go now. Bye bye, Scotty." Jim left the transport room, never once looking at Scotty.

Mr. Scott was about to protest when his communicator began to beep. "Meester Scott?" He heard. "Zhis ees Chekov. I vould wery mooch like to beam up nov." Scotty sighed. "Aye lad, stand by for transport." He looked out the doorway – Jim was long gone – before activating his console and transporting Chekov back up from the surface. When Chekov appeared he was somewhat nervous. Scotty ignored his strange appearance and instead chose to contact Dr. McCoy.

"McCoy here. What the hell do you want? I'm busy." Scotty sighed inwardly. 'The grumpy bastard,' "Doctor, this is Scott, Ah'm calling about the captain. Ah just beamed him up from the surface. He's been our drinkin' with Mr. Chekov. He contacted me after only two hours and demanded that Ah beam him back. Ah tried askin' him what was the matter and he just brushed me off, first sayin' that he wasn't feelin' good and then sayin' he was fine and just needed to walk around. He took off before Ah could stop him. Now he's wanderin' the ship somewhere. Ah thought ya should know."

McCoy instantly began grumbling to himself. "That overgrown infant always had me worrying about something or other. What the hell has he done to himself now?" He heaved a sigh. "Thank you, Mr. Scott. I'll look after him right away. McCoy out."

Scotty finally brought his attention back to the nervous Russian who was now trying, unsuccessfully, to slip out of the room, unnoticed. "Not so fast laddie." He said, causing Chekov to stop in his tracks, shoulders raising, and slowly turn around. "Just where do ya think you're going?" Chekov looked everywhere around the room, avoiding Scotty's eye. He was rolling on the balls of his feet, wringing his hands together. "Chekov," Scotty started. "What in the name a god happened down there? The captain's acting stranger than Ah've ever seen 'im." His concern was seeping back into his voice.

Chekov remained silent a few moments longer before he finally answered. "Vell, jou see sir, ze Keptin and I vere both wery drunk and-" Before he could continue, Scotty interrupted him. "Good lord, lady! Dunnea tell me anythin' Ah dunnea want to hear!" Chekov's face instantly showed confusion. "Vhat?" "Ya heard me the first time. Ah understand, now dunnea be sayin' anythin' else. I dunnea want ta know anythin' about what happened between the captain and yourself. What happens on the surface stays there as far as Ah'm concerned."

Chekov's face remained confused until realization dawned on him and he gasped, blushing profusely. "Meester Scott! Hov could jou think zhat? He ees my keptin!" Scotty looked relieved while Chekov continued to blush. "Well thank the lord for that! Ah had really thought the worst a ya both!" If possible, Chekov's bluch increased. "Nuzink happened, sir." "So what's gotten in ta the captain? Ya cannea tell me he's acting himself."

"Vell, sir," Chekov started, losing his blush and regaining his nervousness. "As I vas trying to tell jou, I vas wery drunk and ve vere talking wery much, and I, umm," Chekov paused, again looking for a way out. "Well come on lady. What did ya do ta the captain?"

"Vell, there ees… a little chance… zhat I might hawe accidently… told him… about Meester Spock." Scotty gave Chekov a hard look. "What exactly did you tell him about Mr. Spock?" Chekov was way beyond nervous now; he was downright terrified. "I am wery sorry, sir! Please do not let Mr. Spock kill me!" "Pavel! What did ya say ta Jim?!" Scotty all but shouted. Chekov couldn't hid it any longer.

"I told him zhat Meester Spock vas in lowe vith him!"

For an entire minute, Scotty could do nothing but stare at his thin, Russian crewmate. Then suddenly, he burst into laughter. Chekov still had the frightened expression plastered on his face. "Meester Scott, zhis ees not funny! Spock vill kill me! I am too young to die!" Scotty continued to laugh. "Ya had me thinkin' this was something serious. Guess I can call McCoy and tell him it was a false alarm." "Zhis ees serious!"

"Ah, calm down, lad," Scotty said, placing his hand on Chekov's shoulder. "Mr. Spock isn't gonna kill ya! How's he gonna find out, after all? There's no way the captain'll ever tell him. If mah guess is right Jim'll be avoiding our dear Mr. Spock for quite a while." At Scotty's words, Chekov seemed to calm, if only a little.

"You really think so, Meester Scott?" He asked. Scotty laughed again in reply. "You can count on it lady, And Ah'll tell ya another thing ya can count on," "Vhat?" "This whole thing is bound ta make me wish Ah worked on the bridge!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I can't believe it's been two whole days since I updated! I'm so sorry! T.T Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for the lack of updates. And don't worry; the next chapter will have Spock in it, finally. So,__to my reviewers:_

**Joeperrysbabe:**_ Haha, I'm glad you think so. I'm thinking I'll write a story that centers around Chekov next. I've discovered I like writing about him more than I do about Spock and Kirk._

**Ravenclaw Samurai: **_Heehee, I'm anticipating much of Embarrassed!Spock, but I write as I go, so even I don't know what's gonna happen yet!_

**Srta. Kinomoto: **_He's going to do something stupid, obviously. Hahaha._

**Shatterwing: **_I hope it's interesting! Sorry it took so long to get this one out! T.T and just after you thanked me for the speedy updates._

**Maggie2mw: **_Yeah… it must have been the shock! Chekov's fear sobered him up and Jim's.. 'OMG, Spock loves me,'ness sobered him up._

**PolarStar: **_Haha, it's always the cute ones that get into trouble._

**Lovefan81: **_Thankies! Chekov is my favorite to write! And of course, Jim's just gotta share his knew info with a friend. I'm hoping to get some established Sulu/Chekov in here somehow! I just have to figure out how to work it in with the rest._

**Umeko-Rin: **_Thankies!!Don't worry, Spock'll come back soon! _

**Lady Foxzy: **_Thank you!_

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **_The Spock avoidance hilarity is soon to come! Haha, your comment makes me want to have a drunk Kirk on the bridge. I think I might do that. Heehee._

**Momiji'sunusedhalo: **_Zomg! That is such a good idea! I should do that! I could do something like have Spock overhear Scotty talking about it. Ie. 'The funniest thin' happened between Chekov and the captain durin' shore leave! Ah course, Chekov was so drunk he might a been makin' it up!' Then Spock would take off before he heard the rest. Haha, 'T.T Jim! . Chekov!!' *commence computer smashing*_

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK**

"_Spock_ is in love with me. Spock is in _love_ with me. Spock is in love with _me._" Jim was still reeling from what Chekov told him. For the past hour he had done nothing but wander aimlessly down the corridors of his Enterprise, hoping to god that he was dreaming.

"Jim! You goddamned idiot!" HE heard someone very familiar yelling at him. 'And there goes the dream,' he thought. Bones finally caught up to him, panting, holding a hypo spray in one hand, and grabbing his shoulder with the other. "Are you alright? What in the hell have you done this time?" Jim just turned to face his overprotective friend, "I'm fine, Bones," he said with the same blank look he had adopted while still down on Earth.

"You sure as hell don't look fine. Come with me; we're going down to sickbay." Bones decided that there just had to be something wrong when Jim didn't even put up a fight. When they reached sickbay, Bones had the captain sit down on one of the beds and began scanning him. "Hmm," he said. "I can't seem to find anything wrong with you." "I told you, Bones," Jim piped up. "I'm fine."

"Then why in the hell did Scotty sound so worried about you when he contacted me? And why have you been walking around here like a goddamned zombie?" By this time, McCoy was pretty much frantic; his hands, which were now thrown up in the air, were evidence of that. "I've just been doing some thinking, Bones." "Thinking? What could you possibly be thinking about that has you acting like some kind of a brainless idiot?" "Bones, has anyone ever told you that you're a wonderful friend?"

"I'm serious Jim," Bones said, not letting the topic slip. "Tell me what's going on with you. What happened?" Jim just sighed and decided that the ceiling was more interesting than Bones' inquiries. All of a sudden he felt hands on his shoulders. Before he could figure out what was going on, Bones had started to violently shake him. "Damn it, Jim. Just tell me!" "OK, OK, just stop it!" He shouted in response. Bones let him go. "So spill it then."

"Alright. Bones, what I'm about to tell you stays right here. Not a soul outside this room can find out, ok?" "I promise I won't tell anyone. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Jim took a deep breath. "I have recently discovered… that Spock is in love with me." For a minute, Bones couldn't think of an appropriate response, so he just laughed.

"I'm not making it up, Bones!" "Oh, I know! Believe me!" Bones said, still laughing. "What do you mean, you know?" "Jim," Bones replied, his laughter dying down. "Everyone knows." Jim's eyes widened. "What do you mean everyone knows? I didn't know!" Jim was frantic. "Well of course _you _didn't notice. I've never met a man more dense. Just how _did_ you manage to, uh… _discover_ this information, anyway?" "Chekov told me while we were talking about his crush on Sulu."

Bones did something between a grumble and a laugh. "That Russian idiot, Spock'll have his head when he finds out." Jim's eyes widened again at Spock's name. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Forget about Chekov, Bones! What the hell am I gonna do? Spock is in LOVE with me!" Bones looked back up a Kirk and rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore it," he said. "Pretend that Chekov never said anything. Spock will never know and nothing will change between the two of you. It's as simple as that." "Ughh!" Jim heaved, grabbing his head in his hands. "But it's NOT that simple! I can't just pretend I don't know! Spock WILL find out! And things will most _definitely_ change between us! Things already have and I haven't even seen him yet! God! What am I going to do? How am I supposed to face him?" By now, Kirk really was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Jim," Bones commanded. "Don't make me sedate you." Jim just grabbed his CMO by the shoulders. "I am serious about this! I'm freaking out here!" "Good god, man! It's not that big of a deal . Spock is nothing but the picture of professionalism. He'll _never_ act on his feelings for you. He didn't even want you to know about them!" "But I _do_ know about them and now whenever I see him I won't be able to think about anything else!" Bones just sighed. "Why do you bother coming to me for advice when we both know that you're just going to ignore me and do something stupid."

Jim was still stuck in his own little world. "I'll be able to avoid him easily for the rest of the week, but once shore leave is over we'll have to go back to work on the bridge," he said. Bones glared at him. "What the hell am I going to do then? There's no way I'll be able to act normally. Spock will see right through me. He'll know that I know. He'll definitely figure it out when he sees how weird I'm acting and then he'll act weird and it'll be this big giant festival of weird!" By the end of his rant Jim could barely breathe.

"Goddamnit, Jim! Would you just shut up and listen to me for once?" That got Jim's attention. "What?" Bones sighed. "Listen, if you don't want things to be weird, you only have one choice." "What's that?" Jim asked, getting excited. "Talk to him." Excitement gone. "You have got to be kidding me." Jim said, his face completely blank. "I'm not," Bones said. "Spock is a man of logic. He'll understand the need to, clear the air, so to speak. And there is a need, Him. The only way you two are gonna set all of this straight is if you sit down and talk it out."

Jim looked around the floor for a while before finally setting his gaze on Bones. "I think I'll just avoid him for as long as possible and then deal with things when they catch up with me." Bones stared straight at his friend and then sighed as he dropped his head. "You're hopeless." What that, he turned and walked back into his office, leaving Jim to sit by himself in the empty sickbay.

"You don't think it'll work?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Finally! Spock is back! Although he still doesn't have a major roll. He will next chapter though! So look forward to that. Alright,__to my reviewers:_

**KairaiGensou: **_Secretly-hot-for-Kirk!Spock is my favorite! Heehee, thankies! I'm glad I could amuse you!_

**Momiji'sunusedhalo: **_I'm glad you liked it! And np, it was hilarious!_

**JadeMac2442: **_Haha, I'm happy you think so! When I got to that part I was like, 'He must say it!'_

**Lovefan81: **_That question shall be answered soon! I've been dropping little hints along the way but soon he'll just outright say it. Don't worry, I'm working on getting some more Chekov/Sulu. _

**Yiddibot: **_Thank you! I'll update again as soon as I can!_

**SarahWeasley: **_Haha, thank you so much! I could just envision Chekov thinking, 'I'm goink to die, I'm goink to die,' over and over again! He's just so cute!_

**AlmightySeaKelp: **_Haha, Inorite? That was a little bit of my own type of speech showing through there. And don't worry the bizarre confessions are on their way. Thank you!_

**Shatterwing: **_Haha, you're right, it totally won't. Thank you, thank you, and I hope this one was fast enough!_

**Srta. Kinomoto: **_My thought exactly!_

**Joeperrysbabe: **_Here you go, more Chekov, just for you! Thanks! K&B banter is my favorite to write._

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **_Thanks! Enjoy Kirk's failure!_

**SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK**

An entire week had gone by and Jim had successfully managed to avoid talking to Mr. Spock. Although, from the amount of times he had turned tail or duck around a corner when he saw him coming, he doubted that Spock didn't know that something was up.

Jim was dreading the day to come. He sat up in his bed after a long and Spock filled dream. He had professed his undying love for him in front of the entire crew as well as, for some reason, his mother and Spock's father. Winona had cried while Sarek just stood there with one eyebrow raised. Jim's heart was racing and he didn't know if it was from excitement or from fear. Just as he was about to respond to Spock's declaration, he woke up.

"Ah, Jesus," Jim said, trying to calm his still racing heart. He sighed. "Today's gonna be one hell of a day."

The captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise got dressed in record time and preceded to pace around his quarters for fifteen minutes before finally working up the courage to leave. As he walked down the hall he felt all eyes on him and he knew they were all silently laughing with each other about what he was about to face.

'Calm down, Jim,' he thought to himself. 'Everything is going to be fine. I have to be cool. I just have to get through this shift without acting stupid. Then I can worry about the next shift, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the one after that, and the one aft- CHEKOV!'

Halfway through the heal Jim spotted Chekov entering the lift. "Chekov! Hold it!" He shouted, breaking out into a run. Chekov visibly paled. He stepped in front of the lift doors to stop them closing. "H-hello, Keptin," he said as Jim entered. "I'm so glad I caught you. Bridge." After telling the lift where to go, he turned back to Chekov. "I don't think I could go in there alone. Chekov remained silent.

"Sooo," Jim started. "How are things with Sulu?" "Ze same, keptin. He vas vith his family during ze entire shore leave end I vas vith mine." "Oh, so you guys didn't get to see each other at all?" "No, Keptin." "Well, are you gonna talk to him; make the first move?" Chekov seemed to blush a little. "I don't knov, Keptin. I vant to, but I do not vant our friendship to be ruined." The silence returned.

"Vhat about jou end Meester Spock, Keptin?" If Jim had been drinking something it would have ended up all over Chekov's face at that moment. "Wh- what? I don't- I mean- What?" Jim could barely breathe let alone talk. "I joost zought zhat seence I told jou about Meester Spock's feelings for jou, zhat ze tvo of jou might get together. Jou are wery nice to Meester Spock and jou are alvays smiling vhen he ees around. Eet ees almost like jour eyes get brighter vhen he comes een zhe room. I zhought zhat jou might like him too. Maybe even lowe him back." Jim's mind went into overdrive. "I don't love Spock!" He shouted without thinking. That, of course, is when the lift decided to open up its doors to the bridge.

All work stopped and every head turned. Jim instantly turned red and shut his eyes. "Chekov," he whispered. "Are we on the bridge?" "Yes, Keptin," Came the quick reply. "And did I just yell what I think I yelled?" "Yes, Keptin." "And is that distinct lack of noise the sound of everyone looking at me?" There was a moment of silence. "Yes, Keptin." Jim was almost afraid to ask his next question. "Is Spock out there?" Chekov was almost afraid to answer. "Yes, Keptin." Jim felt as though someone had just punched him in the gut. "Just kill me," he whispered.

With that he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and turned to face the bridge. "Well, what's everybody staring at?" He said with fake confidence. "You've gat a ship to run." He flashed them his signature grin and walked to his chair with Chekov in tow.

When he reached his chair, he flopped down and let out a huge breath. 'Oh please, don't come over here," he prayed. "Captain," he heard to his right. 'Shit.' He gathered what little courage he had left. "Yes, Mr. Spock," he said facing his first officer with the same grin he had shown the rest of his crew. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Captain," Spock replied without missing a beat. "I wish to discuss with you the conversation that just took place between Mr. Chekov and yourself." Jim was scared out of his mind.

"That hardly seems appropriate, Commander. We're on duty and that was a personal discussion." Hopefully Spock would just leave it at that. "Of course, Captain. That is why II would like to request permission to come to your quarters following the end of our shifts."

'Holy shit! He wants to come to my quarters? What the hell am I going to do? I can't just refuse him? But if I don't then he'll come and it'll just be me, and him, alone, in my personal quarters. Damn it, where's Bones when I need him?'

"Captain?" Jim's heart sped up when he remembered that Spock was still there. "Sure, Spock. We'll have dinner together." 'What the hell did I just say?' Spock took a moment to think. "That would be acceptable." "Great!" Kirk replied, his voice cracking. "See you then." "Yes." Was Spock's only reply before returning to his station.

Jim took a look around the bridge and couldn't help but think that every single person there had just eavesdropped on that conversation. 'This is going to be the longest day of my life.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Alright!! After the longest wait ever, I have finally posted the next, and last, chapter of Chekov Can't Lie!! Yayz! So, the question now is, to sequel or not to sequel.

SPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRKSPIRK

The work day was over and Jim was, once again, pacing around his room. Spock was scheduled to be there any moment and he was a nervous wreck. "Dinner! Really? I suggested that we have dinner? What the hell is wrong with me?!" He took a deep breath. "I just have to calm down," he said. He then looked down at himself. "And change clothes." Once again, he started to panic. "What am I going to wear? Should I just stay in my uniform? But Spock never sees me in anything but my uniform. But if I change he might think I'm trying to impress him. Am I trying to impress him? Why would I want to impress Spock? Why am I sitting here arguing with myself when he could be here any minute? That's it, I'm changing." As quick as physically possible, Jim stripped off his Starfleet attire and grabbed some street clothes. He was in the middle of his room, hopping around on one foot, trying to get his jeans on when the door opened. He quickly spun around—nearly falling over—to see Spock standing in the doorway, hands behind his back and one eyebrow rose to his hairline.

"Am I interrupting something, Captain?"

Jim ignored his own blush and hurried to get his jeans on. "N- no, of course not, Spock. Come in, please," he said, waving Spock into his quarters. Jim watched as Spock walked inside the room and then turned to face him. "I uh, I didn't replicate any food yet because I didn't know what you'd want. I mean, I know you're a vegetarian, but as to your preferences, I'm pretty much clueless," Jim said, explaining the lack of food.

"That was a most reasonable decision, Captain. However, I hold no preferences. Anything you chose would have been acceptable," Spock answered.

"Oh, well, now I know that for next time," Jim replied with a smile. 'Next time?' he thought. 'I'm just digging myself in deeper.'

"Indeed, Captain," was Spock's reply.

"My name is Jim, Spock. We're not on duty here."

Spock nodded. "Ah. Then as we are being informal, I assume I have permission to speak freely."

"Yes, of course, go ahead," Jim replied.

"Then I should bring to your attention, Jim, that you are not wearing a shirt."

Jim quickly looked down at his bare chest and then back up at Spock. If he didn't know better he would say that Spock was smirking at him. "No, I'm not." There was a moment of akward silence. "Um. Just give me a second."

"Of course." With that, Spock traveled toward the small table in the center of the room to sit at one of its two chairs and Jim dashed to find a shirt.

"Ok," Jim said, walking towards Spock while pulling a shirt over his head. "Now that everyone is fully dressed, we can get on with dinner." He walked to his replicator. "So, anything I pick is good for you?" He asked Spock.

"As I stated before, Jim, I hold no preferences."

Jim would never admit this, but he was beginning to love the sound of Spock saying his first name. "Random salad number one it is then." He missed the eyebrow raise of confusion. Spock decided not to comment on his captain's strange choice of words. "Alright, here we go," Jim said as he sat down and put the plates on the table.

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said, taking his food and beginning to eat.

Jim smiled in spite of himself. He just couldn't get over how his name sounded when Spock said it. Spock took notice of the smile, but said nothing.

They ate in silence. After nearly ten minutes had gone by, Spock was patiently waiting for Jim to be finished. Jim, on the other hand, was attempting to prolong the meal as much as possible. He didn't want to face the conversation that was to soon take place.

"Have you finished, Jim?" Spock inquired. Jim continued to stare at his plate for a moment before finally pushing it away and meeting Spock's eye.

"Yup. So," He began. "What did you want to talk about?" Spock didn't miss a beat.

"As I stated earlier, I wish to discuss your conversation with Ensign Chekov upon your arrival to the bridge."

"What about it?" Jim asked, hoping to stall.

"What was its nature?" Spock asked.

"Isn't that kind of personal? It's really none of your business." Jim said.

"Considering your outburst on the bridge, I believe I have the right to ask." Jim couldn't argue with Spock's reasoning.

"Ensign Chekov and I were merely discussing each other's love lives, or lack thereof."

"Why then, was I mentioned?"

"Well, it was Chekov that brought you up, really. I was asking about Sulu."

"Jim, I believe you are, what humans call, stalling."

Jim sighed. He was so nervous that his palms were sweating. He rubbed them on his pants. He decided to just get it over with. "Chekov told me that you're in love with me."

Neither of them said a word for what seemed like a lifetime to Jim. He shifted in his seat and laughed awkwardly. "Haha, I told him he was just imagining things. You don't love me." His last statement had a sad undertone. 'Why does this hurt so much?' He thought to himself.

"Your statement is untrue, Jim." Spock stated.

Jim's eyes instantly shot up to connect with Spock's. "What do you mean?" e asked.

Spock visibly hesitated. "Ensign Chekov was correct."

Jim could barely breathe. His heart was pounding. His head was spinning. He tried to speak but at first only stutters came out. He had to take a minute to get a hold of himself. "A-are you saying… that you love me?"

Once again, Spock hesitated. "I… have grown affection for you that is… more than professional." Spock almost seemed nervous.

Jim's hear slowed and his breath returned. He held a blank expression on his face. "Oh, god," He started, staring beyond Spock. "You do love me." What Spock didn't know is that in that moment Jim's heart soared. 'I can't believe it. He really loves me! Chekov and Bones were right!' Unfortunately, Jim's happiness didn't reach his face.

"Please do not worry, Captain. My inappropriate attachment to you will not affect the workings of the Enterprise. I… request a transfer to another Starfleet post," Spock said.

With that, Jim fell. "W-what?" He asked.

"It is clear that my unrequited feelings will severely damage our working relationship. It would be logical for me to leave," Spock attempted to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"No!" Jim practically screamed at his first officer.

Spock was taken aback. "Excuse me, Captain?"

"I told you to call me Jim, Spock. And… I don't want you to leave."

"I do not understand. When you spoke with Ensign Chekov you said-"

Jim cut him off. "I don't really get it either, Spock. All I know is that I can't captain this ship without you. I wouldn't want to. When I was talking to Chekov I just overreacted. The truth is… I kind of… like the idea of being with you." James Kirk had never been so embarrassed or so nervous. What would Spock say? He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Are you suggesting that we enter into a romantic relationship?"

Jim flushed. "Umm… yeah, I think I am."

"I accept." Spock's lips gave the tiniest of twitches, but Jim could see the3 enormous smile in his eyes. He smiled back.

"Does that mean that I am allowed to touch you whenever I want?" He smirked at Spick.

"Only when we are off duty, Captain." The smile remained in his eyes as Jim laughed.

"OF course, Mr. Spock, anything for you."


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, squirrelmaster here. I just wanted to let all of you who are subscribed to my story alert that I have just posted the first chapter of the sequel!! So go check it out, Operation: Constructive Love. The title was provided by my very own T'hy'la, , with a little add on from my friend… well I don't remember her fanfiction name (I'M SORRY!) but I'll post it in chapter two… ok.


End file.
